Of Money and Love
by kisama92
Summary: AU. When his dad and Carole used their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton Academy for Boys, Kurt knew that he can't just study there with his guilt. So he had decided to be a jack-of-all-trades. And Blaine knows exactly how to help him.
1. Prologue

**Title: Of Money and Love  
Pairing:**Kurt and Blaine**  
Rating:** PG 13 (Possible PG18 in later chapters)**  
**

**Authors Note**: This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you will be gentle with me. Here goes~

Prologue

Kurt Hummel is a very proud person. He has a killer fashion sense and one hell of a voice. Even though he is often told that his voice is high and feminine, he never regrets having them. He can sing better than most of the population in McKinley High (besides his glee friends), he can reach the high F of Defying Gravity and thank God for Marc Jacobs, better than Double Take. So MUCH better! Kurt Hummel is also very gay. For that reason also, he had been shove into lockers, dumped into the dumpster and slushied. He could sell dyes to the Skittles factory and be a billionaire with the amount of different colorings that soaked him from head to toe on a monthly basis. Even so, his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for help.

Until, he was sexually harassed by a retarded neanderthal. Because of that, his dad and Carole have to use their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton Academy for Boys or Blaine's school, where he could marvel at his charming crush every single day. So Kurt was very grateful for what his dad and Carole did for him. In order to repay them, he has decided to what he can to give them the holiday they deserve. To do that, he needs money, which leads him to shred his pride and become a jack-of-all-trades.

The idea hit him during his first month in Dalton. Blaine had been very helpful to make sure that Kurt is comfortable in the new environment. They always meet for lunch and go to Lima Beans for their coffee dates. Kurt couldn't be more happier in his life but he still have a task at hand. So when a classmate of his, Simon, approached him after AP French, things changed.

"Kurt! I need your help!"

"Yes...?" Kurt raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

" Can you help me in French? You know that the big test is coming up and I have no idea how to conjugate the verbs and..."

Kurt hold his hand up an said, " I am really sorry but I have al ot of catching up to do for other classes and..."

" 20! I ll give you 20 bucks per hour if you will teach me French! Please~!" Simon clutched Kurt's hand desperately and stare at Kurt with his big obsidian eyes.

" 20?" Kurt stare back at the boy with a disbelief look on his face.

" Ok, 30 bucks! Plus a foot massage?"

'_Wow, Dalton boys sure know how to throw their money. Better on me than video games I guess. Wait, this is my chance! I could earn money from tutoring. Since Dalton have a no part time job policy, this is a great opportunity!' _" Ahem, 30 bucks per hour it is. We can forgo the foot massage. I am very peculiar on my masseur. Tomorrow in the library, after Warblers practice. Au revoir"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Kurt! See you tomorrow!" With that, Simon gave Kurt's hand a last squeeze and left the fashionista to his own thoughts. Smirking to himself, '_Kurt Hummel is now officially open for business.' _

Since then, Kurt has been constantly taking tutoring jobs and other odd jobs like washing cars, do other people's laundry, picked up said laundry and even gave facials. Surprisingly some boys in Dalton actually care about not getting wrinkles in the future. Unlike Blaine and his perfect skin. Oh God! Blaine! My oblivious, amazing, dapper an wonderful Blaine. Because of his secret occupation, he rarely has time to spent with Blaine. He even skips their Friday tradition, Disney Movies Marathon as well as a few coffee dates. Kurt just hopes that Blaine will think that it is because he is too busy with the demanding curriculum of Dalton and not avoiding him. Kurt flops on to his bed, facing forward and groaned. _'I miss Blaine' _With his uniform unchanged, Kurt slowly drift off to dreamland.

* * *

" I keep telling you! Kurt is avoiding me! Every time I talked to him or see him, he is always busy or doing something!" Blaine flailed his hands in the air to emphasis his point while pacing around his best friends' room.

Wes rolled his eyes and looked at David. The latter just smiled and replied, " Blaine, I think you should calm down. Kurt is just busy that's all. You do remember how hectic your schedule is when you first came to Dalton".

"Of course I do! But I don't remember having to run around the campus all the time. And I certainly don't remember that I am so busy until I have to cancel Disney night and our coffee dates!" The lead singer said exasperatedly into his hands.

Wes shared a worried look with David and said apprehensively, "Well, I think you are just being overly dramatic."

Said Warbler looked at his friend and frown," Why do you sounds so suspicious? Like you are hiding something..."

Wes shifted uncomfortably on his bed, " Heh, what are you talking about?"

Putting on his best scrutinizing gaze, Blaine alternate the look between David and Wes. Suddenly, his expression change to one of his charming smile and said, "You know Wes, I remembered quite recently there is this one particular incident where you came out of a girls' bathroom in the Lima Bean. I think our fellow Warblers would appreciate it if I told them the reason why you are in there?" Wes stared at Blaine with an open mouth, "You wouldn't!"

"It really all depends on you Wes, I know you'll do the right thing." Blaine flashed his signature smile and sends a wink in Wes' direction.

The gavel owner continues to stare at Blaine while his brainwheels are analyzing the situation in hand. "Nope, my lips are sealed. Kurt's bitch glare is scarier than that threat and I do want to have kids in the future. Not everybody can adopt cute gay babies like you and Kurt." Wes said triumphantly.

David chuckled at Blaine's godsmacked expression, slightly impressed with Wes' comeback and his sudden fear for the porcelain boy. "Urgh! Come on, Wes! You know how much I like Kurt! I just want to know what is going on with him. Do you know how long it is since I had a decent conversation with him? Study together? Or..."

" Stare into his deep, blue ocean eyes? Watch him chew his pencil sinfully while you creepily watched him study? Oh for God's sake! I' ll tell you what is going on with Kurt before you start talking about your nightly wet dreams with him!" Wes cut Blaine's rambling off and shake him harshly.

"Wh-what? Pssh! There's no such...How-how did you know?" Blaine peek through his eyes lashes at both of his best friends while his face rapidly turned into a shining tomato.

"We do have eyes, Blaine. You turn into a blushing, stuttering idiot sometimes when you see Kurt instead of in your I-am-your-mentor mode." David grin at his friend's embarrassment. " Don't forget he does that too when he stares at his ass!" Wes happily chirped in.

"You guys make me sounds like a pervert..."

"You are just a frustrating, hormonal teenage boy who have a fetish on boys with features of a porcelain doll, that's all." Wes patted Blaine's back and continue, " Kurt has been doing some odd jobs for the student body recently to earn some cash. He wouldn't tell me why, he just said he needed to save up some money. Anyway, he asked me or David or anybody we know that needed his services, we can call him. That is why, he has been running around looking like a worn out kitten and doesn't have time for you. Er, Blaine? Hello?"

Said Warbler just stare at Wes, his entire body had gone rigid while he is trying to process all the information his friend had just shared. _'My Kurt? The proud Kurt that will not bow down to his bullies? The same Kurt who are so proud of who he is and why didn't he asked me for help? Then again, his pride wouldn't let him simply take the money so freely. Especially when that someone is just a best friend. Its not like I am his boyfriend or anything. No, he wouldn't accept it any other way. That's what I like about him. Strong-willed and so cute! He would've rather earn it by himself, just like his designer clothes._ _But to be an errand boy?'_ **B**laine snorted._'Knowing Kurt, he' ll probably called himself something more professional like a jack-of-all-trades.'_

David snapped his fingers in front of Blaine, "Hello! Earth calling Poodle to come back down from Cloud Kurt~!" The lead singer jerk his head at David's direction so sudden that the former fall back and hit Wes. Blaine woke up from his trance and smirked, " I have a plan."

* * *

**Yup, that's all for now. Next chapter will be update soon. I hope the characters are not OOC. Till then~ XD  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Money and Love  
Pairing:**Kurt and Blaine**  
Rating:** PG 13 (Possible PG18 in later chapters)**  
Status:**WIP**  
Summary**: AU. Kurt Hummel is a very proud person but there is a special circumstance where he has to shred that pride of his to pieces. When his dad and Carole used their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton Academy for Boys, he knew that he can't just idly, happily study there while his guilt is gnawing their way to his kidney. So he had decided to be a jack-of-all-trades. And Blaine knew just the way to help him get his money but with other intentions as well.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Just got back from a trip XD Here it is~ Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Kurt touched his pocket where the 20 dollars is. He smiled at how easily the money comes to him.

_Flashback_

_ Kurt was passing by some freshmen when he overheard them, "I bet 20 bucks that nobody can do 50 spins with a sai sword! One on each hands!" The sophomore walked towards them and smirked, "What if I said I can?" _

_End flashback_

Kurt light heartedly laughed at the memory of the freshmen's faces when he fulfilled the bet. He pushed through the cafeteria doors and made his way to the Warblers table after grabbing his lunch. Salad and cranberry juice." Hey Blaine!" he knew he was supposed to play it cool but after haven't seeing Blaine for a long time, he can't helped flashing his crush a wide smile. His heart swelled when Blaine's face form a cute hue of red and smiled back at him, "Hi, Kurt."

"Ahem!"

"Oh, hey Wes, David." it is Kurt's turn to blush now.

"Sigh, it feels so sad being ignored, doesn't it David?" Wes leaned his head on David's shoulder and wiped a few drop of fake tears.

"It can't be helped. These two idiots only have eyes for each other. I feel so lonely." David dramatically looked away from the couple in front of him and sighed.

The tenor glared at the duo and kicked David roughly in the knee. "Oww! Don't kick me just because it's true. You're eye-sexing each...Dude! Stop kicking me!"

Blaine laughed, "Nope, that one was not me."

"That was a Hummel-kick and please don't call me dude," said Kurt with his infamous bitch glare.

David was about to make a remark when Jeff suddenly pulled Kurt away, "Hey Kurt! I heard from the freshies that you can do 50 spins with a sai sword! Proof it," challenged Jeff.

The countertenor stared at blonde for a while, "I'll do it if you double the bet money." Blaine quickly got up from the bench and pulled Kurt away, "Are you out of your mind? Those things are real and sharp! You can hurt yourself!"

"Seriously, Blaine, I'll be fine! I have done this before so don't worry. Double?" the countertenor looked at Jeff. The latter grinned widely and hand Kurt the swords.

"No!" Blaine snatched the swords away and continued, "Please don't be stupid, Kurt. I'll give you the money if you want it so much. Just stop acting like a reckless child." Someone in the background said, "Oh no, he didn't..."

"Reckless? Who the hell do you think you are to call me that? Just because you act like my mentor doesn't mean that you can control whatever it is that I do! Well, I am sorry that you think that I am so stupid that I would hurt myself for money. I can twirl these babies with my eyes close!" the pale-faced Warbler paused to take a deep breath.

"Kurt..." Blaine tried to calm his friend down but he was brutally cut off.

"Shut up, I am not done yet! I can take perfect care of myself, Blaine. I know what will hurt me and what will not. And FYI, I do have a dignity. Maybe if you stop acting like my mentor you would've know all that and not asked me to take your sympathy money!" Kurt took the sai swords back roughly from Blaine's hand and glared at his shell-shocked expression.

Kurt performed his sai sword twirling skills gracefully and received a generous round of applause. He took the money from Jeff and grabbed his satchel to proceed to his next class.

"Two hundred!" Kurt turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

Blaine walked over to Kurt, "Two hundred dollars. It will be yours if you will be my boyfriend for a month. 5 dollars for holding hands, 10 for hugs and I will pay for every date. During this period, you can't do any favours or bets for the student body. You can stop anytime you want only if you feel uncomfortable. I will not force you to do anything that you do not want to. We can set up rules and a contract if you want. So, er, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt.

The whole cafeteria was silent. They were all looking at Kurt, anticipating his answer and the turn of events. Wes and David gaped at the two Warblers with eyes as huge as a saucer.

Blaine started to panic at Kurt's silent expression. '_Shit! Maybe I should think this through again. I wanted to propose this gently, not like this! He'll probably get mad at me for treating him like a hooker or give him sympathy. But I am not, I just want him to have more time for himself, school and the Warblers. Not to mention...me.' _"Kurt? If you don't want to its fine, we can forget about the whole thing and..."

"Ok!" the porcelain Warbler smiled at Blaine, "I'll be your boyfriend for a month."

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. But I don't know if you guys like where the story is going. I promise I will upload fast if you guys like it! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Of Money and Love**

**Authors note: ]:D chapter 2 is here!~ **

Chapter 2

In Wes and David's room

"Is everyone present?" The Asian Warbler banged his precious gravel for attention. All the Warblers who are currently cramp in the small room murmured in acknowledgment.

"I called all of you here today to discuss about the event that had occur in the cafeteria this afternoon. As you are all aware, there is a bet going on. Can anybody tell me what that is?"

"Wes, cut the crap. Jeff and I suggested to leave the couple alone. They can work it out themselves when the time comes. We might make it worst!" Nick looked around the room and added a few hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"Warbler Nick, number one, that was really rude. Number two, remember operation GAP? Blaine can't do this alone. He needs help! He is oblivious about Kurt's feelings for him and thinks that Kurt needs more time because of some issue. Meanwhile, the latter thought that the former is treating him like a mentee and a best friend! We need to intervene." Wes banged his gavel.

"The sexual tension and the eye sexing. I can't stand being in the same room with them anymore." Thad looked down sadly at his hands. The Warblers around him offered some words of sympathy.

"And the sleep talking and moaning. I have to wake up early everyday just so that I can tire myself enough to sleep like a log at night." Kyle yawned loudly, "Can I switch room with Kurt? Let him deal with this."

David wrote that idea down in his notebook, "Ok, next suggestion!"

"Wait, what? I was just kidding!"

"How about we hire some thugs to attack Kurt during their date? Let Blaine save the damsel and then they kiss. After that, goodbye sexual tension!" Thad throw his arm in the air and receive a pillow on his face.

"No way!"

David and Wes nodded in agreement. "We agree with Rick. It's very amateur and typical. Next!" Wes banged the gravel again. David looked at his friend annoyingly.

Rick pushed himself away from the wall, "Actually, I disagree not because of that. It's because Kurt and Blaine might not have sex after they found their mutual love for each other. So there will still be sexual tension." A few pillows flew across the room and hit Rick.

"All in favour to ignore Rick, say butterfingers!" The whole room chorused "butterfingers?".

"Good! Well, it's getting late and Kyle needs to sleep before Blaine sleep talks. So, we'll carry out the first plan on the list tomorrow. Dismissed," Wes, again, banged the abominable gavel.

As the Warblers began to file out of the room, David shoved the list to his friend. "There is only one plan in the list and it's not easy. How are we supposed to get Kurt into Blaine's room?"

"No worries, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows the higher ups. Leave it to me."

* * *

"God, I am so tired," Kurt talked to himself and yawned discreetly. The event in the cafeteria kept on replaying in his mind again and again, keeping him up last night. Thank God that he has a room to himself. If he has a roommate, he will think that he is insane for giggling every 5 seconds_._

'_Yesterday may not be what I had hoped Blaine would say but if he proposed such a suggestion, there is a chance that Blaine really likes me, right? However, he may be worried about me with the whole jack-of-all-trades thing. Speaking of that, I need to kill Wes and David.'_ While pondering about this, Kurt accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his satchel. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"No, it's my... Huh, it's just you. Never mind," Kyle picked up Kurt's satchel and shoved it into Kurt's hands. "Were you thinking about Blaine so much until you lost your ability to see?"

Kurt flushed red at that comment, he wanted to give him a sarcastic remark but since he is in a good mood and it is kind of true, Kurt replied, "I think you should keep your abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Kyle looked amused.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "The phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' is definitely not applicable to you if you seriously asked me that question."

"Enlighten me," Kyle folded his hands and leaned on the wall, eyeing Kurt curiously.

"Aside from the obvious Harry Potter line and the meaning behind it, the fact that you are very rude to me shows that I am looking at the rotten, withering book itself." Kurt stood up straight, give him a bitch smile and strut off to class. He could hear the mocking laughter of his fellow Warbler behind him.

* * *

_Lunch_

Blaine glanced at the cafeteria door and then at his watch. He had been repeating this process for the umpteenth time but Kurt has yet to show up. He bit his lips to contain his nervousness.

"Stop biting your lips. Do you want to kiss Kurt with chapped lips?" David said nonchalantly without looking up from his sandwich.

Blaine quickly took out his orange flavoured lip balm and applied it. David eyed the product curiously. Suddenly, there is a loud banging sound coming from his side. His heart beat accelerated. It is Kurt. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Hey, you okay? Who invoke the wrath of the fabulous and almighty Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt smiled at the tenor's choice of vocabulary. _'Oh, it's nobody important. Just your roommate but I can't__ say that. So far I hadn't heard anything bad about Kyle. Maybe he is just having a bad day and I called him a rotten, withering book.._.' Blaine's worried yet cute expression tells Kurt that he will not accept a simple 'no one'. So, Kurt decided to use a trick he learned in romance novels. He leaned in closer to Blaine and whispered, "Staring into your hazel eyes, I feel as if everything is so unimportant, except you."

**Blaine POV**

Blaine could feel his face growing hotter. He quickly looked away from Kurt's intense gaze and looked down at his pasta_. 'This is not supposed to happen. Calm down! I feel like I can melt Titanic's ice berg. I am supposed to be the one in control but Kurt is just so endearing! Ok, deep breath. In control, in control...'_

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt knew his face is getting red. He didn't know the embarrassment is because of the cheesy line or because of what he managed to beget from Blaine. All he knows is that it's so worth it. '_Wow, who knew you could actually learn something from romance novels. That managed to distract him, tease him and flirt with him. YAY! Oh, I think he is going to say something.' _

"Kurt, I never thought you were the cheesy type. Have you been reading your hidden romance stash again?" the tenor smiled teasingly at the pale-faced boy. "Anyway, would you like to join me for a movie tonight?" The porcelain Warbler smile bashfully at the tenor and nodded.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7 pm. Dress comfortably." Blaine winked and smoothly strode out of the cafeteria.

Kurt let out a small squeaked of excitement. "You ruin everything." Kurt just realised that David was with them the whole time. He tilted his head to the side. David continued solemnly, "I just wanted to finish eating my grilled cheese sandwich and to eat a chocolate larva cake later. Now, I can't eat either of it because of what I just saw and heard. So, take responsibility and bake me two dozen chocolate chips cookies to cure my goosebumps!"

"You just want to eat my cookies, don't you?"

"Yes, but that was seriously..." David tried to laugh silently behind his hand but he failed.

"The consideration for me to bake two dozen of Kurt Hummel's mouth watering chocolate chips cookie this Friday will be expired in 3...2..." David quickly put on a straight face. The younger Warbler smiled triumphantly and gathered his things for class.

"Where are you going?" David asked innocently.

"To class? Did all the laughing block your senses of hearing the bell?" Kurt stared at his friend like he just asked a stupid question.

"Oh, I heard the bell. I just thought that everything is so unimportant to you except for Blaine that you won't go to class." David smiled sweetly at the now irritated Kurt.

* * *

**Operation Warbler or Klaine fanfics usually goes well. The Operation Warbler in my fanfic IS GOING****TO GO BAD! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Of Money and Love**

**Pairing:**Kurt and Blaine**  
Rating:** PG 13 (Possible PG18 in later chapters)**  
Status:**WIP**  
Summary**: AU. Kurt Hummel is a very proud person but there is a special circumstance where he has to shred that pride of his to pieces. When his dad and Carole used their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton Academy for Boys, he knew that he can't just idly, happily study there while his guilt is gnawing their way to his kidney. So he had decided to be a jack-of-all-trades. And Blaine knew just the way to help him get his money but with other intentions as well.

Chapter 3

Kurt stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the mockingjay pin on his fitting midnight blue, short-sleeved button up. He matched his shirt with a grey skinny jeans along with his signature boots. He tousled his hair a bit and smiled confidently. The clock's reflection in the mirror shows that Blaine will be knocking on his door in 20 minutes. The countertenor began to walk around his room wondering what he should expect on his first date with Blaine. He has so many unanswered questions crossing over his mind right now and it is really frustrating not knowing the answers. Kurt looked up, raised his hands above his head and shouted, "At least give me a damn hint!" _**Knock Knock**_ The frustration was quickly replaced by anxiousness and embarrassment for shouting at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and one last check in the mirror before walking towards the door.

The smile on the Warbler's face dropped immediately after knowing who is standing outside his door."Please perish into the Black Hole."

"Geez, we would have thought that your mood will be at its highest peak before your FIRST date with Blainey," Wes wiggles his eyebrows.

"And here we are, trying to sooth your nerves before your FIRST date with Blaine and you asked us to dive into oblivion," Rick gave a very hurt look at Kurt.

Kurt looked at the Warblers standing by his doorway, "Nice try. What do you want?" He paused for a while and said, "Do you really think it is a date?"

David rolled his eyes, "This is why we are here! And yup, it's a date. Now let us in! We only have 15 minutes."

The three of them quickly shuffled into Kurt's room. Rick took out a notebook, David gently sat Kurt down by the bed and sat beside him, lastly, Wes pulled the desk chair in front of Kurt and sat on it.

"Ok, I know this question may seem sudden but why did you accept?" Wes looked seriously at the countertenor.

Kurt does not need google to translate what he meant. He looked at the three of them, trying to figure out what their purpose are but he decided to just go along with it. "At first, I didn't know why I said yes to Blaine's proposal. I guess...impulse? But now, I know that it's because I hope that he is trying to use a different way to approach me."

The three intruding Warblers looked puzzle, so Kurt explained, "I don't know if you realise but Blaine acts like my mentor sometimes. He tried his best to help me adjust to Dalton, catch up with my studies, making sure that I am never alone and helped me make new friends which is unfortunately you guys. Eventually, I became the best friend of this amazing person and it made me feel very special but honestly, as much as I love it...I am kind of hoping for more. I wish for more!" Kurt looked exasperated.

David nodded sympathetically, "But you are not getting any do you? Not to mention, you are busy with getting money to help your dad with the tuition fees that you have no time to flirt."

"I prefer the term bonding and hinting. Wait, how did you know I was trying to help my dad out?"

"I am not your friend for nothing you know. Wes figured it out too." David inclined his head at Wes' direction.

"Both of you are off my regretfully-friends-with list. Anyway, I think that Blaine does have slight feelings for me. I get that sometimes. So I hope that he is using this way to either confirm his feelings for me or he is trying to see if I like him. If anything goes wrong, he can just stick to the whole scheme and our friendship won't be affected. I might get hurt but I am willing to take what I can get."

The three Warblers smiled at each other. Wes turned to Rick, "Did you get all that?" Rick salutes, "It's all written down, sir!" "Splendid! Bye, Kurt!" The three of them got up and head to the door leaving the countertenor sitting by his bed.

"Wait, that's all? Why are you writing it down? What the hell are you guys planning?" Kurt grabbed David by his sleeve and gave him the bitch glare.

Before David could answer, Wes slammed the door with loud bang. "He is here! I saw him! We have to hide!" The gavel owner grabbed both of his accomplices and ran to the bathroom. And a few minutes later, _**Knock knock knock **_"Kurt? Are you ready?"

Said Warbler cursed under his breath and glared at his bathroom door, "Hold on, I' ll be there in a minute." The porcelain boy tried to open his bathroom door but it is locked. "Open the door this instant!" he whispered.

"Nope, go get your date Kurt. You don't want Blaine to wait. By the way, you look hawt!" someone replied from the other side of the door.

"Erm, Kurt? Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah! I just can't find my...er...my scarf," Kurt turned his attention back to the intruders. "When I see you next time, you three owe me an explanation. If you survive what I am about to do to you first." Satisfy with the squeak behind the door, Kurt simply grabbed a scarf and opened the door.

* * *

Blaine was standing nervously right outside of Kurt's door. Their first date! Even if it is under pretense, Blaine is not going to complain. He has been waiting for this for a long time. He is going to find out if Kurt likes him. If things work out, he will make it up to Kurt and explain everything. The dapper gentleman knocked on the door three times. "Kurt? Are you ready?" He heard shoes shuffling faintly inside the room, "Hold on, I' ll be there in a minute." The gentleman smiled gently to himself. It is so typical of Kurt to take his time looking perfect. Blaine bet that Kurt must have taken half hour just to get dress. Suddenly, he heard noises like someone is trying to open a door that will not budge. "Erm, Kurt? Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah! I just can't find my...er...my scarf," Kurt sounds breathless. A few minutes later, the door open and there he is, wearing a mockingjay pin on his midnight button up. Blaine's face brightened up with a smile. Kurt looks amazing, as always, especially with his slightly messy hair. Although he is not sure about the black and white striped scarf he is holding.

"You look amazing. Interesting choice of scarf by the way," Blaine said with a light hint of amusement.

Kurt looked at the scarf he is holding in his hand. His eyes doubled its size when he realised which scarf he took. He quickly recovered from his shock and gently tied the said accessory on his neck. "I like to challenge fashion."

Blaine bet on all his Katy Perry's CD collection that that is not the scarf Kurt is looking for. Yet, he finds it cute that his date is still going to rock his outfit with it. "Well then, shall we?" said the dapperman and held out his arm. The countertenor blushed and hooked his arm around Blaine's.

* * *

"I really like your mockingjay pin. Where did you get it?" Kurt realized that Blaine's hazel eyes are looking at him. '_Blaine must have caught me staring'! _Kurt looked away and stared ahead, "I saw it in ebay and I knew I just have to get it." They just finished watching the movie, Lady and the Tramp, and were now walking to a family restaurant for dinner just a few blocks away from the movie theatre.

"We really annoyed the couple in front of us, didn't we?" Blaine put his hands in his pockets and laughed. During the movie, Kurt and Blaine recited dialogues to each other and sang along with the music part. The couple kept shushing them throughout the show. Despite that, Kurt thinks that it is really fun.

The pale-faced boy smiled and said, "Are you sure it's not because of your off-key singing?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and start walking backwards, "Just so you know, I was trying really hard not to laugh when I am singing Bella Notte. It happens. Besides, the couple's face when we start singing was hilarious!" Kurt can only shake his head at Blaine.

They finally reached the restaurant and Blaine held the door for Kurt. They sat at a quiet corner by the window and a waitress came to get their order. Both of them ordered meatball spaghetti and smiled knowingly at each other.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you." Blaine took out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt's heart sank when he saw what it is.

"It's our contract. I thought maybe you might have some question about it and so I prepared this. Took me a few hours but I think it covered everything." Blaine took a sip of water and waits for Kurt to finish reading the contract.

Kurt scanned through the contract briefly. His heart felt really heavy. He couldn't believe that Blaine will give him a contract. On the first date no less. Well, if what David said about this being a date is true. "It's great... So, do we calculate the amount at the end of each date?" Kurt stared blankly at the tenor.

"If you want to, it's fine by me. I think it is better that way since one of us might forget." Blaine replied obliviously to Kurt's monotonous question.

Feeling a bit heartbroken, Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine and carelessly put the contract into his pocket. _'I shouldn't be feeling heartbroken just because he gave me a contract. I did accept when he asked me to be his paid boyfriend. Maybe I am wrong, maybe Blaine just wants to help me as a friend so he created this whole stupid agreement. Not because he wants to know if I like him or confirm his own feelings for me.' _The more Kurt thinks of this, the more depress he get.

"Hey, are you okay? Is it the contract? We can change or cancel it if that's what you want." Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt and put his hand on the countertenor's.

Kurt took his hand away and said calmly, "I am fine, Blaine. Thank you for your concern." _'He wants to cancel the agreement? Clearly this is so trivial to him that he can simply cancel it. So he really just wants to help me...God, I feel so stupid!' _Thankfully, their food came to distract Kurt from his thoughts. Their meal was silent and awkward.

'_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night,__  
__And we call it bella note,__  
__Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes,__  
__On this lovely bella note.'_

Blaine stood up and sang in perfect key. "Blaine! What are you doing?!" the countertenor looked around the restaurant to find a few disdain stares and the waitress laughing at them. He is forced to scoot closer to the window as Blaine forced his way to sit beside Kurt.

'_Side by side with your loved one,__  
__You'll find enchantment here.__  
__The night will weave its magic spell,__  
__When the one you love is near!__  
__Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!__  
__On this lovely bella notte!'_

"Oh my god, Blaine! You did not just serenade me in the restaurant." Kurt is trying to cover his blushing face from the public.

Laughing at the porcelain Warbler, Blaine took his plate from the other side of the table and said, "Well, I just did. And you have to admit, it is in perfect key. This shows how awesome I am! Even the waitress agrees with me." The tenor gave a wink to the waitress who winks back. "Come on Kurt, look at me."

"No way! I don't know you. We are strangers who just so happens to sit beside each other." Kurt turned his whole body away from Blaine.

"Sigh, if you say so, I' ll just help myself with this delicious meatball." Blaine took Kurt's meatball and ate it. The porcelain boy witnessed the whole thing and scowled at Blaine, "You owe me a meatball."

* * *

Dinner went on as usual after Blaine belted out Bella Notte. Kurt managed to put aside his problems and enjoy Blaine's company. After dinner, Blaine held Kurt's hand on their way back to Blaine's car. Kurt can feel a tingling feeling in his hand. Without much thought, Kurt asked, "Why did you hold my hand?"

Blaine panicked. _'Because I wanted to hold your hand? The moment seems right? Your hand is soft and it feels good? Okay, that sounds so embarrassing.' _"Well, I have to satisfy my client don't I?" Blaine gave Kurt a charming smile.

The pale-faced Warbler sighed and just focused on the tingly feeling in his hand.

* * *

"I have a wonderful time tonight." Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand to open his room door.

"Me too, and I promised. I will not steal food from you ever again." Blaine put his hands back into his pocket, ignoring the emptiness that only Kurt's hand can fill.

Both of them stood awkwardly outside of Kurt's room. Blaine wondered if he should give Kurt a hug or a peck on the cheeks. Unfortunately, Kurt can wait no longer and said good night to Blaine.

"Wait! Kurt..." Blaine took a step forward to stop Kurt from closing the door. The tenor hugged Kurt tightly, trying to convey his feeling to the countertenor.

Kurt felt happy that the tenor hugged him but then, he remembered about the contract and Blaine's response when he asked him why he held his hands. Kurt quickly pushed Blaine away and said, "It is the end of the date. According to the contract, 5 bucks every 10 minutes. We've been holding hands for half an hour. Plus the hug...it's 25 dollars." Then, the countertenor gave the now open-mouthed Blaine a small smile and then slammed the door in his face.


End file.
